


Law, What Law?

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bad boy Will, Breaking the Law, Crime, Graffiti, M/M, Nico hates cupid., bridges, ice sckating, nico's fifteen, nicos birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Crime.If anybody ever thought Will Solace was a goody-two-shoes, they were wrong. Here's the story to go with that statement.





	Law, What Law?

Will was smiling as he knocked on Nico’s door. He was super excited to take Nico on his birthday trip that Nico didn’t know he was going on yet.

Reyna and Hazel had come down from New Rome for Nico’s birthday and were staying in Nico’s cabin. The whole day the four of them had been down at the lake ice skating and eating sandwiches. They had given Nico their gifts and just let him have a day with his best friend, sister, and boyfriend. Will hoped to himself he wasn’t intruding on anything by stealing Nico. But that was all the way in the back of his mind and Will was not going to take no for an answer.

Nico opened the door in his pajamas. “Yes?” he asked.

Will smiled. “Get dressed we’re going somewhere.”

Nico gave him a confused look. “Why are you wearing all black?”

Will looked down at his clothes. He was, in fact, wearing all black. “Because.”

“Okay?” Nico said. “I'll be back in a minute, I guess?”

Will nodded. “Okay. Wear all black.”

“Like I would wear anything else,” Nico muttered.

Will heard talking when Nico went back into the cabin. Will couldn’t make out the words. He took a seat on the steps of the porch waiting for Nico.

When he came out Will smiled and grabbed Nico’s hand. “Lets go.”

Will lead Nico down to half-blood hill. He could feel Nico’s confusion but that was okay. This was a surprise. When they made it out of camp and to the road Will asked Nico to call Jules-Albert. He did and Will told Jules directions where Nico couldn’t hear. When Will sat back into the seat Nico asked. “Where are we going?”

Will smiled and kissed Nico’s temple. “You’ll see.”

Nico huffed but dropped the subject. It took them twenty minutes to arrive. They climbed out of the car and Nico dismissed Jules.

“We’re at a bridge?” Nico asked.

Will nodded and began waking. He took the set of stairs that lead down the drop off and under the bridge. Nico followed. Soon they were under the bridge.

“What are we doing?” Nico asked.

Will began his explanation while opening his backpack and handing Nico a can of spray paint. “When I turned fifteen Jake, my boyfriend at the time took me here. This is where couples graffiti they’re initials. He said that everybody should break a law at some point in their life. You’re going to break the law, Nico.”

Will saw as a smile spread across Nico’s face. “I’m allowed to break the law?”

“Well no,” Will said. “But you can anyways.”

He watched as Nico happily (almost skipping, but don’t tell Nico that) walked over to one of the cement pillars holding the bridge up. Will watched as he shook the paint can and then began. He started with the heart adding a N+W inside it. Then he added an arrow through the heart.

Will smiled then Nico continued writing to the side. He wrote,

> Don’t let it go to your head, Cupid. I still dislike you.

Will laughed. He wrapped his arms around Nico from behind. Nico placed his arms over Will’s on his torso.

“Thanks, Will.”

Will placed a kiss behind Nico’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
